Geographic broadcasting, often referred to as geocast, allows a device to send information to all other devices in a given geographic region. Propagation of information via geocast is not always robust. For example, unreliable wireless links, the number of radio transmission by devices in the geographic region, the number of devices in a geographic region, and power utilization can adversely affect robustness.